<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One more chapter by mariadelaOMG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662302">One more chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG'>mariadelaOMG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of the friendship between Oikawa and Iwaizumi told with moments in which Hajime reads to Tooru.</p><p>or: how Oikawa's name for Iwaizumi evolves over the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One more chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a short Twitter thread with the prompt "One more chapter" but it got out of my hands!</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/chavez_ise">@chavez_ise</a> for the idea!</p><p>I hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru loved when Hajime read to him. He had been doing it their whole lives. Oddly enough, their tradition began before none of them could even speak.</p><p> </p><p>They were neighbors, and their parents were friends, so Tooru and Hajime spent almost every minute of their time together. They napped in the same crib, they were fed in the same couch, they played with the same toys, sometimes they even wore the same onesies.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those days. Tooru’s dad was sitting on their couch, one baby in each arm, his hands holding a book. One of those fat collection story books with pictures that the other adults had said it may be too much for two six-months old.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t care, he was reading them <em>The blue butterfly</em> and Tooru had his eyes fixed on the drawing, while Hajime looked bored and ready for their afternoon nap.</p><p> </p><p>““She’s in your hands”, said the wise man.” Tooru giggled and Hajime looked at him. “The end.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Tooru’s dad closed the book and Tooru’s smile fade out. He wanted another story. Although neither of them had understood a thing they’ve just been told, the serene voice of the adult calmed them. Hajime watched as Tooru’s eyes began watering and immediately put his hand on the book. Tooru began crying and Hajime tapped on the cover insistently. The gaze of Tooru’s father traveled from one baby to the other. He put the book on the table and tried to soothe them by rocking them in his arms. Tooru cried harder and Hajime stirred, his head and his tiny hand turned to the book.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Tooru’s dad understood what Hajime was trying to tell him and opened the book. Tooru calmed instantly and his dad sighed in relief. He looked at Hajime whose expression had went from alarmed -<em>can a baby really be alarmed? He needed to ask his wife</em>- to his usual bored one.</p><p> </p><p>“When you learn to read, you’re gonna be the one doing this, just so you know where you’re getting into.” Tooru’s dad laughed softly, looking for the next story. “Okay, one more chapter and then your nap. This one’s called <em>Kitsune’s shadow</em>…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ha-chan! Ha-chan! One more chapter!” Hajime rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Tooru, it’s late. We should go to sleep. My dad would kill us if he finds out we’re still up!” Tooru looked at Hajime pouting with teary eyes, which Hajime didn’t find adorable. No. Not at all.</p><p>“Please! I wanna know how Harry manages to breathe underwater for an hour!”</p><p>“Probably Hermione helps him.”</p><p>“Or maybe not!” Tooru raised his voice and Hajime put his finger over his mouth to shush him.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked at his copy of Harry Potter and bit his bottom lip. He was also curious about it but he was scared they’d get caught. If his parents woke up to go to the bathroom, they’d see the light coming from his bedroom and they would take the book, and probably forbid Tooru to come for more sleepovers. Hajime didn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll read it tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>“But what if we have homework?” Tooru looked horrified at that prospect and Hajime laughed quietly.</p><p>“It’s the first day of class, we never have homework.”</p><p>“Well you can’t know that! It’s the last year of elementary school, maybe they want to get us ready for middle school!”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime closed the book and put it on his shelf. Then, he returned to his futon and laid next to Tooru, whose pout had grown bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise we’ll read it tomorrow. Even if we have tons of homework, I’ll finish earlier and read it to you, okay?” Tooru softened his features after that.</p><p>“Okay.” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they both found themselves sleeping deeply.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was over. Their high school volleyball career.</p><p> </p><p>The flock of crows had beaten them.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime laid on his back on the guest futon, next to Tooru’s. They had gone to his bedroom right after that last match with the other third years, as they always did when Shiratorizawa beat them. That time, they hadn’t even been able to face them.</p><p> </p><p>They had returned home with a bitter taste on their tongues, because even if their future was secured, even if they were moving to the same continent, they were never going to play an official match together. Hajime hadn’t been able to control himself anymore and had screamed into the night that confession.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t be prouder to have you as a partner, and you’re the absolute best setter!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He rolled on the bed to stare at Tooru’s back. Did he know what laid beneath Hajime’s words? Had he guessed his feelings?</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Tooru turned and laid on his side, facing Hajime. His eyes were red and puffy and Hajime had to use all his willpower not to lean forward and kiss them.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan… Can you read me something?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled. He should’ve seen it coming. He stood up and walked to his desk where the latest novel they were reading was. He grabbed it and returned to his futon. He sat with his back pressed against the wall and Tooru crawled until his head rested on Hajime’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime began reading, his deep voice calming Tooru, as it did every single time. His hand caressed Tooru’s scalp, feeling his soft hair, drawing out soft hums from his throat. He finished the chapter and closed it, never stopping his hand movement. Tooru rolled until laying face up and looked into Hajime’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“One more, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded and complied, reopening the book, ignoring the increasing beating of his heart.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had been an exhausting day for Tooru. They had lost the game last Saturday, so Blanco had hardened the training. Tooru’s whole body ached, he had just taken a hot shower and he couldn’t wait to close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t. Hajime was going to call him in five minutes. Tooru grabbed his phone smiling and climb onto his bed, feeling his heart speeding up, as it did since he was eight years old.</p><p> </p><p>He was in love with Hajime, since before he knew what love was. And although sometimes he dreamt of confessing and being loved back, he settled with Hajime’s friendship, too scared of losing him.</p><p> </p><p>His phone rang and he quickly answered the videocall. Hajime’s gorgeous face filled his screen and Tooru couldn’t do anything to avoid the silly smile that settled on his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tooru.”</p><p>“Night, Hajime.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation flowed as normal; Tooru talking about Argentina and his teammates, and Hajime explaining everything he had learnt that day. He was in the middle of a speech about knee injuries -<em>pay attention, this may interest you</em>- but Tooru kept yawning. Hajime giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep, Tooru.” He panicked.</p><p>“No! No, I wanna keep talking to you.” Hajime blushed heavily and Tooru immediately regret having exposed his needs like that. But before he could add something, Hajime spoke up.</p><p>“You know…” He showed Tooru his huge Human Anatomy book. “I can read you a bit, it’ll knock you off for sure.” He was flashing him that shy smile that made Tooru’s legs turned into jelly.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru nodded. Hajime’s voice filled his heart through the earphones, making it beat faster. He was focused on the page and Tooru took that chance to studied his features once more. He was no longer that rough teenager, his boyish looks had disappeared, his skin was tanned by the Californian sun… At his twenty-three, Hajime Iwaizumi had become a man, one that hold the power to destroy him if he wanted, Tooru thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stopped reading, and Tooru raised his gaze from his lips to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime…” Tooru’s voice was soft, and sleepy, barely a whisper. It sent a shiver down Hajime’s spine and made more blood run to his face.</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“One more chapter, please?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hajime walked home after work with light steps. He had received a message from Tooru saying he had a fever. It was expected, he had had a cold for three days that didn’t go away. It was probably just the flu.</p><p> </p><p>He let himself to stop for a moment at the bakery on the corner. Tooru always craved <em>alfajores</em> when he was sick, and although it wasn’t the healthiest food, one didn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived home and left the box with the sweets on the living room table. He walked to the bedroom, where he was sure he’d find his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>…” Tooru whined.</p><p> </p><p>He was hidden under the blanket; Hajime could only see his face. Affection spread across his chest. He removed his shoes and climb onto their bed. He laid on his side next to Tooru, careful of not hurting him, and put his hand on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you-”</p><p>“Yeah, I took an ibuprofen and called the doctor. I have an appointment tomorrow at ten.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru’s lips formed a small smile and Hajime removed one lock of sweaty hair from his face. Even sick, Tooru still was gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything?” Tooru glanced briefly at their bookshelf.</p><p>“Could you-”</p><p>“Which one do you want this time?” He said as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime knew him as the palm of his hand. They’ve known each other since they were born, after all; and they’ve been <em>together</em> for fifteen years.</p><p> </p><p>“One in Spanish, I like your accent.”</p><p>“Okay, but it’s only gonna be one chapter. You need to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru nodded eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, when Hajime finished it and Tooru asked for one more, he complied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/makemeadrink_13">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>